


Glee Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for various pairings and general fic for Glee.Warnings: non-con, child abuse (sexual), derogatory language, bullying, physical assault





	1. Punishment

They wouldn't believe him, anyway.  
  
They'd say, horrified, "Mr. Shue wouldn't do something like that," and suspicious, "How well do we really _know_ Blaine, anyway?" and whispered, half-laughing, cruel, "Maybe _that's_ why he gets so many solos."  
  
Blaine goes over all the possible reactions in his head, over and over, every time he leaves Mr. Shue's office just _desperate_ to tell _someone_... and none of those possibilities in his mind ever seem to be in his favor.  
  
He can't tell anyone - but most of all, he can't tell Kurt.  
  
He remembers the way Kurt looked at him when he told him about the Sadie Hawkins dance - remembers the sorrow and horror and sympathy in his eyes - and he _hates_ it, because it makes him feel weak, makes him feel helpless and broken on that cold, cracked sidewalk outside his old school, all over again.  
  
He's _not_ weak, not anymore. He's made himself strong.  
  
So... why can't he stop Mr. Shue?  
  
"No one would believe you over me," Will whispers into his ear, every time, before they're done. "Spoiled... prep school... brat... entitled... little... _fag_..."  
  
Will comes, taken over the edge by Blaine's humiliation and shame, as Blaine is broken, tears flowing despite himself, burying his red, tear-streaked face in his arms as Will's words echo in his mind, along with other words, familiar words he's heard again and again, if not in an audible voice, in the actions of every male role model he's ever looked to for approval.  
  
_"Not good enough... not_ manly _enough. You deserved it... brought it on yourself..."_  
  
He knows that's what his dad would say - what he saw in his dad's eyes, the morning after the dance when he woke up in the hospital.  
  
So he doesn't say anything, and he keeps going to Will's office whenever he demands it, and he keeps taking the punishment he's due for simply not being what he's supposed to be.


	2. Fighting (30 Words)

Puck yells, Blaine flinches - and Puck feels like the world's ultimate asshole.  
  
He forgot.  
  
From that moment on, it doesn't matter what they're arguing about. He always lets Blaine win.


	3. Aren't You Afraid?

Blaine flinches as his back hits the brick wall, his mind filled with memories of before McKinley, before Dalton - memories of the pain of fists and the taste of blood and the acrid, sterile scent of a hospital room for  _months_ , and his heart races, he freezes, can't react except to shrink and try to somehow be  _smaller_ , less offensive to the senses of the sneering bully leaning into his face, threatening softly.   
  
"Aren't you afraid?" Santana's unexpected voice at his side is light, mildly amused.  
  
The bully barks out a sharp laugh. "Of what? Him?"   
  
"Me," she corrects, her tone suddenly hard as ice. "And what I'm gonna do to you if you don't back the fuck up  _right the fuck now_."   
  
The fist in Blaine's shirt is abruptly gone, and it's like all the panic he was trying to hold back comes bubbling up, shaking out of him, spilling over.   
  
Santana's arms around him are so much softer than he'd ever have expected.


	4. The Reason

"He'd appreciate it if you never called him again," Kurt informs him with cool disdain.  
  
Sebastian smiles, arches a brow. "And why didn't he come tell me this himself?"   
  
Kurt's eyes are as hard-edged and icy as his tone. "He makes it a practice to avoid anyone who's, you know...  _physically assaulted_  him."   
  
"That slushie was meant for... someone else." Sebastian swallows, looks away, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar feeling of guilt creeping over him.   
  
Kurt laughs, soft and knowing in a way that makes Sebastian's face feel hot, his palms damp.   
  
"The fact that you think that makes a difference... that's  _exactly_  why he never wants anything to do with you again."


End file.
